The objectives for the second year of the study are: a) To complete the case-control study by interviewing the remainder of the cases and controls (both hospital and neighborhood) being referred by eight hospitals in Santiago. b) To continue collection of urine, saliva and food specimens from the four selected cities: Antofagasta and Punta Arenas in the low risk areas and Chillan/Linares in the high risk areas. c) To complete transfer of collected data to UCLA for computer entry. d) To organize, tabulate and analyze the data from cases and both sets of controls, for associations of potential etiological significance. e) To prepare a final report and research paper(s).